Heroes Rising
by Josiah Robins
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if the BIonicle lived in our world.  Please let me know what you guys think about it.  More is to come.
1. Prelude

"Welcome to channel 13 news I'm Bob Darrel. Today there have been mysterious weather conditions as well as disasters across the states. Ranging from earthquakes, landslides and fires. All the way to floods, tornados and ice storms. What is interesting about these are the locations of these all of which took place in different areas of New York City. We go live to the location of one of these. Diana how are things?"

"Well Bob things are certainly heating up down here as you can see I am right now standing in the street where one building is on fire and the other across the street is completely frozen. "

"Has there been any attempt to rescue people trapped inside the buildings?"

"There has been however the fire is so intense that firefighters have been unable to even get close to the building. Civilians have associated it the Bible story of the fiery furnace. While the building across the street any attempts to cut or even melt the ice have been proven unsuccessful. Seeing as how the ice simply freezes the tools in place-Wait something is happening."

"What is it Diana?"

"The fire has suddenly been sucked in and appears to have burned itself out, and yes the building across the street has almost as if by magic has thawed itself out. Rescue workers can now enter the building."

"Sorry to interrupt Diana-"

"That's okay Bob…."

"… Anyway reports are coming across the city stating that the various buildings affected by these disasters are returning to normal. Rescue crews find survivors as being highly unlikely."

"Bob two survivors have been pulled out of the buildings and are showing non signs of frost bite or burns.

_Fire_

_ Ice_

_ Water_

_ Earth_

_ Air_

_ Stone_

_These six shall usher in the era of heroes what they will do can change the very nature of the world as we know it. Others will follow, however where there is great good…_

_Evil must also follow… Be strong heroes for your greatest challenge is yet to come._


	2. Run

_Run , _ I think it and suddenly I am across the country in a blink of the eye. I do not know why but I just keep on running across the ocean. I see a yacht I decide to stop and get on the boat for the heck of it.

Every on the deck stops what they are doing. I can understand why, I random stranger running up the side of the boat and appearing on the deck. A New Yorker no less, not natively no my family is from Kansas originally, no wonder I feel so at home running in the open plains across the deserts.

"So… you guys got a buffet around here? ... Yeah so I just came from New York and boy are my legs tired." A guy at the back of the deck chuckles to himself. At least I am getting a response.

"Come on guys we are on a cruise going… Somewhere in the world Alaska maybe… Yeah Alaska don't worry I just checked." I say this as I slowly walk towards the main part of the ship. I really want to eat at that buffet. I feel a tug on my jeans I look down and I see a kid.

"Hey mister did you really run here?" He asks me with that innocent look every kid has.

"Sure a shooting I did."

"What else can you do?"

"I can do this." A small stone about the size of a fist rises from my palm I then crush it and open my fist and show the kid a Spiderman stone statue. How did I do that?

"NEAT how did you do that Mister?" The kid looks at me with wonder in his eyes as the other kids and some of the adults rush over to get a better look at the toy I made.

"UH you know eat your vegetables every day and drink lots and lots of milk."

"MAN OVER BOARD!"

I don't think I just stop talking and run off the edge of the boat launching myself a good mile away from the boat. I skip across the water suddenly realizing what a stone feels like. Thankfully I catch myself and start running back. I see the drowning man I pick him up and take him back to the boat. Once I hit the deck I drop him at a chair. Before anyone realizes what I have done I start looking for a towel and something warm for him. I easily find a towel however thee warm drink is harder to find I head back to shore and get some chicken noodle soup. I return before any else has really had a chance to do anything else.

"SO… How about that buffet?" I say as I catch my breathe. I ate well that night.


End file.
